galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric goes with Egill
Eric goes with Egil Skallagrimsson Chapter 17: Mother Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Despite his advanced age he was quite fast on his feet and headed for the harbor. I had to run to catch up with him.”Why am I going with you and where are we going? “You need to learn to ask one question at a time, young Eric . Once you receive an answer you might ask another.” “I don’t have to follow you either, Old Man. I might as well go back to the Inn, take my things and live somewhere by the Mountains. No one really cares about me. You are another old man who comes into my life and wants me to do things. I have no idea what it is or where we are going, but for one time I would like to know where I am going and what is expected from me.” He actually stopped and turned. “You do have the mind of your mother. She always was a very free spirit and she had a very sharp tongue you know.” He wiped his nose with his sleeve, “I know about your family as I know about almost all families on Nilfeheim. I knew your mother, her mother, and her Grandmother. I know the Olafson clan all the way back to Lothar Ironfist Olafson. I am not a Wizard mostly because I have no idea what a Wizard is supposed to do or know. I am living on my rock and unlike your Ancient Friend I was never hiding.” He nodded.”Yes, I am supposed not to know about anything that goes on under Muspelheim . What is important that I am the Eldest , the one whose seat is always empty, and other Norse usually follow my command and advice. Even though I do not interfere with the Circle of Elder business on a daily basis.” I was about to tell him where he could stuff the Elder business of his. I had enough of these self-righteous men who thought they could run the lives of everyone. No one dared to question them but something made me stop. And he turned once more and nodded.”Wise decision Eric the Warrior. You are wrong there are those who care greatly about you. That Old fool I told you about came to me twice in all my life to ask me to teach a young man. You see I am a Hermit by choice. I like being alone and having a snot nose around might not be my idea, but you see I care a lot about that Old Fool and he cares a lot about you. Which leaves you and me in the same boat, you don’t like Elders and rather spend the school break in the Hills of Bifrost and I don’t like company or rather join our mutual friend on his grand tour around Union Space . There was another person however who asked me to teach you a few things if I can, long before the Old man did and I gave her my word. So can we agree on that?” I nodded.”I think we can, Sir, but do you say she?” He didn’t seem to have heard my question and we had reached the boat slip at the fishermen’s terminal. Only one sub was tied there at the moment. I couldn’t identify the type and that was strange, like any other boy of my age I knew every Sub type and could identify them. He laughed.” Yes I can see it in your face, young Olafson. You can’t identify her.” “No I sure can’t. I never saw a sub with a tower that far back, and it has no harpoon turret either.” “This sub is even older than me, but don’t let that scare you. It is well maintained and has some surprising features. It has no harpoon turrets, because it is not a hunt boat but a war boat. Besides, if I ever do I hunt Tyrannos the old way and while you with me you will prepare for the ancient challenge and I will teach you all there is to know to mark the test so no one can oppose it.” I followed him aboard the old submarine. “Did you really know my mother?” Category:Events